


LIARs: Death to Spies

by StanTheManWithTheBigRedPlan



Series: LIARs [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Grimm Faunus, Morally Ambiguous Villains, assassinations, black ops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanTheManWithTheBigRedPlan/pseuds/StanTheManWithTheBigRedPlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remnant as we know it has been shaken. With the deaths of thousands of Faunus by the hands of Gunther Schnee, the world has done away with its drones and has now reverted to infantry warfare. As the story of the world's first confirmed Grimm Faunus are spread, the Vytal Council comes under pressure to make a statement. From the shadows a long thought dead general returns to conquer the world in the name of peace and unity. The first shots have been taken in this war, but when will it end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Weekend in Mistral

Location: Voron Safe House, Outside of Mistral

Date: 4/1/3024

Time: 11:00

Kaspar pulled his car through the automatic gate to the safe house he was told to go to. Al Aswad was angry at him for failing to kill Luthor Temno and now wants him in hiding just in case anyone seeking vengeance would never find him. 

He pressed the brake pedal as he reached the center of the beige gravel drive way in front of what appeared to be a decent sized mansion with an overlook to the sea. He turned the key off and placed it into his pocket as he undid the seatbelt and opened the door. 

He walked towards the railing of that divided the property from the bay and took a deep breath of fresh air. Soon he felt the familiar buzz of his scroll in his pocket. He picked up the device and saw that the number was redacted. Thinking that it was one of his handlers, he answered the call.

“Mr. Opal.” A feminine voice began from the other end.

“Who is this?” He asked into the phone turning towards the house.

“April Fools.” The voice whispered. He quickly looked at his phone to check if anything was wrong. Nothing appeared to be different until a silenced gunshot popped out of nowhere and struck him in the knee. 

He collapsed on the ground and began to try and pull himself to the entrance of the building where his guards could take care of him. He slowly dragged himself along the gravel making his new wound burn with pain. He screamed to no avail and managed to make it to the first step. 

He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Walking up next to him was a girl in red and white carrying a silenced UMP-45 SMG in one hand and a scroll in the other. She clicked the drop call button on the device before returning it to her vest. “The name’s Hochrote. Robyn Hochrote. We need to talk.” 

“Care to reconsider, Ms. Hochrote?” Kaspar asked as a car pulled into the driveway letting out three armed guards. They all pulled out some 9mm P226s and opened fire. Robyn returned the Cloak and Dagger into its coat form and ran to the garden. When she reached the railing, she kong vaulted over the edge and into the water fixture below.

“She’s in the garden! Go!” She heard one of them shout as a helicopter flew over head. The garden was a tradition Mistralian with marble sculptures and evenly cut green grass.  

“At the end of the garden,” Captain Giallo Price explained over her radio, “there should be a gate leading to the boat house. You’ll receive more instruction there.”

Robyn grabbed her TT-33 from her thigh holster and made sure that there was a round in the chamber. She switched off the safety and leaned out of cover and shot a guard who was leaning out of cover fifty feet away checking if she was visible. She vaulted over her own cover and shot two guards to her right in an awkward Weaver grip. She wasn’t used to using traditional firearms so her shots were quite inaccurate compared to the rest of her squad. 

She reached the bar gate at the south eastern end of the garden, the grey and green key pad lay attached to the frame of the door. She pulled out her scroll and opened a suite of hacking programs and aimed the device at the door. After thirty seconds, the device beeped and the lock on the door disengaged. 

She pushed open the door and rushed down the stone steps towards the compound’s boat house. When she got half way down the steps, two speed boats rushed by through the bay with soldiers opening fire on her general area with their assault rifles. Due to the fact that you can’t expect to hit anything with an automatic weapon while moving, especially if your target is also moving, almost every shot missed or just bounced off her Aura.

Robyn took cover on a wall that divided her half of the area from the water. On the other side, the soldiers from the speed boats had tied up their craft and started to unload. Robyn spied an explosive tank of Dust on the other side. She pulled out one of Luthor’s heavy pistols, she thought he called it a Desert Eagle, and took aim at the barrel. She gently squeezed the trigger, and was struck in the face by the barrel of the gun. The recoil had been too powerful causing her elbows to give way. She fell out of cover as the barrel exploded, destroying the other dock.

Dazed, she got back to her feet and turned towards the boat house door as a soldier kicked in out the door and aimed his G36 rifle at her. Robyn rushed forward and grabbed the gun from his hands and delivered a swift kick between the legs. The rifle fell out of his hands allowing Robyn to grab it and uppercut the man’s jaw with the stock. 

“Okay towards the back of the room there should be a camera feed access port.” Price returned on the radio. “Tap us in and we can find Opal.”

Robyn ran up and found a computer with four screens each showing a different feed from inside the house. She swiftly gave each of them a look before ripping open the junction box and placing her scroll in the compartment.

A loading bar appeared on the screen and began to fill. After five seconds of waiting, Price returned, “Okay, I have a view of Opal on the third floor of the mansion. He’s opened a secret bookcase and is now at a computer.” Robyn grabbed the rifle and went towards the door and pushed it open. 

She walked up a series of steps aiming down the sights, her finger on the trigger, ready to open fire on any soldier. “Okay, there should be a door to the wine cellar on the other side of the green house.” Price explained from the main base in a nearby city. She approached the first building in the green house complex and ran straight through it and out onto the path leading to the second building. Before she could turn, the helicopter arrived and its door opened allowing for the machine gunner inside to open fire. 

Robyn returned it by using the rifle to shoot the soldier inside causing him to fall out and into the water below. Seeing its gunner falling out, the pilot pulled away and flew towards the house. She turned on her heels and ran down an arch and ivy covered path. She took the time to kill one more guard by kneeing him in the face and then using his momentum to break his neck, and then continued into the main greenhouse. 

She took cover behind a plant trough and pulled out the UMP again. The G36 she was carrying fell to the ground, she didn’t need it anymore. Robyn leaned out of cover and switched to burst fire and took out a guard trying to flank her. 

“She’s in the greenhouse!” One of them shouted as they turned their fire towards her position. She activated her semblance and became invisible to anyone night using some form of thermal imaging. She slipped silently away and flanked them to the point where she was right next to the methane tank containing the fertilizer. She pulled a land mine out of the Cloak and Danger and attached a trigger cord to the detonator. She then snuck away back to her previous position where their bullets kept on failing to penetrate the metal and wood. 

She waited with her semblance off behind the structure until one of the soldiers who was trying to flank her tripped over the wire. There was a loud initial bang of the mine exploding and then as the fire and shrapnel hit the tank, causing the methane in the fertilizer to catch fire and explode. 

She vaulted over her cover and rushed all the way across the the ten yard building and out to the steps leading back to the house. “Are you close to the house?” Price asked over the radio.

“Almost there.” Robyn responded as she rushed to the cellar door which was guarded by a soldier on a balcony. The Voron guard opened fire at her position causing at least three shots to strike her aura before she drew her TT-33 and fired four shots at him causing him to flip of the balcony and smash into the cellar entrance opening it up for her. 

She walked down the steps into the wine cellar and pulled the M1887 from her boyfriends coat. She took cover at one of the brick walls and took aim at one of the three guards in the center of the cellar. She pulled the trigger and the buck shot managed to mangle two of the three men. She pulled the lever to eject the previous shell and load the next one. 

The young assassin walked towards the third guard and shot him point blank in the chest before he could figure out his pistol. She re-chambered again and shot the nearest power box to blow up the five men rushing down from the house. 

She calmly walked up the stairs into the kitchen where there was two more guards defending the dining room. One tried throwing a grenade at her only for it to fall right next to her giving her enough time to grab it and throw it back. They tried running out of fear only for the fuse to run out and explode on them.

She walked calmly into the foyer, taking out guards on the second floor. She marched up the two flights of stairs through the mix of old and new architecture and art. She turned right and shot the guard running out of the office. She walked into the room in which the soldier had run out of, only to find the room empty.

“I have no visual contact on Opal.” Robyn angrily growled into her radio.

“We lost connection with you and the camera feed for about five minutes back there.” Price explained over the radio. Robyn went to a safe on the wall and door the slightly ajar door. “We have no current idea where he is.” The container contained a single button on the inside which Robyn pressed causing the bookcase to shudder and open. 

Inside was a small computer center. “I have his computer right here.” Robyn explained as she walked in. It was gone in a flash, but she thought she saw a green emblem flash upon the monitors. Shaking it off as stress, she placed her scroll next to the system and began downloading the files on it. 

Before half of them could be downloaded, Price returned over the radio. “Get out of there! He’s got the whole place rigged!” There was a bright flash, and the next thing she knew, Robyn was pulling herself off the ground, her aura in the red, and the whole building was burning around. 

She leapt out of a new hole in the wall and back into the foyer where guards who were stupid enough to stay behind and defend the building were being blown out of the way by the walls and furniture being tossed into the air by the explosives that had yet to detonate when she tried hacking the terminal. She ran down the three flights of stairs and rushed for the main entrance where her car was only for the drywall and ornate fixtures to collapse and blocking her path. 

Robyn turned and found that a side sitting room was on fire, but had a clear path to an exit. She ran down that hall to a set of double doors which exploded outwards revealing a contemplation pool and a small garden. On the other side, her prey was being led to a waiting bullhead by one of his guards.

Her path was blocked when two men dressed in heavy black armor and gas masks took cover at the entrance, each armed with a M1014 shotgun. She aimed at each head and blasted them apart with her own shotgun as the masks were the weakest points on their armor. 

She climbed up the steps to the helipad as the vehicle began to take off. She reached again into her coat and pulled a simple RPG as she didn’t have enough Dust to generate a guided weapon. She carefully aimed at one of the engines and blasted it to pieces causing the bullhead to crash into the ground. 

Kaspar tried his hardest to drag himself away from the wreckage only to give up after about two meters. As he finally accepted his fate, Robyn walked over and picked him up. “I think we should go somewhere a little more quiet.” She told him as she carried the heavier man down into the mansions driveway and shoved him into the trunk. 

* * *

 

Location: Highway 546, Mistral

Date: 4/1/3024

Time: 11:30

Robyn knew she was being followed. From the rearview mirror in her car, she could see two black sedans following her from a distance. The person in the passenger side of the first car was feeding a belt into a M249 while the other one was loading a G36. 

After about three minutes of this slow pacing, Robyn shifted her car into gear and bolted ahead into traffic. The other cars sped up too, there gunners leaning out of their windows and opening fire on her car. They aimed for the wind shields hoping to kill the driver and spare their boss who was lying in the trunk screaming to be let out. 

One of the misplaced shots struck a passing truck in front of the forcing it to collide with the wall, as it tried to pull away a piece of the vehicle’s chassis broke free from the frame and now stuck out into traffic. As Robyn tried to pull around the truck, the driver accidentally rammed the bar through the door right above Robyn’s thighs. 

Rather than trying to complete this chase being dragged along by a truck, Robyn applied the handbrake causing her car to spin out away from the truck, ripping the door away in the process. She regained control of the car just in time to avoid another on coming truck heading directly for her. 

They exited the tunnel they were driving in and onto a packed road with another tunnel to the left. She swerved out of the way for a beige truck in incoming traffic, but didn’t give enough time for the car with the G36 in it to avoid colliding with it. This left the car with the LMG in it who was able to avoid a similar fate and keep chase. 

As they entered the second tunnel, the police had arrived to see what had been going on between the cars as they had no information about Huntsmen activities in the area. The lone police car joined the chase as they drove into a quarry with thin dirt roads that added to the high speed danger. All three were able to make most of the tight turns required until the police decided to open fire on the black sedan. 

The wanna be hero leaned out his window with his pistol and tried shooting the gunner and missed. The gunner turned and opened fire on the police car causing it to collide with a small building which caused it to swerve and dive off the quarry ridge, killing the officers. 

They made another swift turn down hill where their chase was proceeded by the falling police car. The sedan was drawing closer to her and the rifle that she had grabbed from the mansion was bouncing around in the seat. The enemy had gotten right up next to her and started ramming her into the cliffside. The gunner was now lining up to fire directly at her when both drivers saw a construction vehicle coming towards them. They split up giving Robyn enough time to grab her gun so when the enemy car appeared from the other side, she fired some quick bursts into the other car causing it to careen off the cliff. 

The rest of the drive was quite uneventful, yes some people gave her a few weird looks for driving a sports car filled with bullet holes and missing a door. But, they knew she was probably a Huntress so that would be pretty normal.

She arrived in the city of Sienna, Mistral on time for the pickup. She drove carefully through the thin cobblestone streets avoiding children playing, potted plants, and a couple of cafes. She arrived at a very discreet double door entrance which opened automatically at her arrival. It lead into a long corridor in which her car almost barely fit. After fifty meters into the tunnel, she arrived at a guarded entryway and stopped the car. 

She turned off the ignition and unbuckled herself from the seat. She climbed out of the gaping hole that was once the drivers’ side door and walked calmly to the trunk. She pulled it open to find Kaspar Opal in one piece having pissed his pants on the drive here. “It’s time to get out.” She ordered as she pulled him from his hiding place.

 


	2. Alpha Bravo Charlie

Chapter 2: Alpha Bravo Charlie 

Location: Vale General Hospital, Vale

Date: 4/3/3024

Time: 15:00

Robyn sat there leaning on the side of the bed frame. “Well I caught the bastard.” She explained to the still unconscious Grimm lying in the bed. “He’s in captivity far away where no one can find him.” The heart monitors still picked up some faint beats, wether from the injury or the lack of sound coming from inside the plates is unknown. Some of the plating on his arm had to be chipped off for the IV needles to be put in and a piece of metal was placed over where the old plates had been so they could grow back properly.

Reddington sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the bed away from the windows so the journalists waiting outside couldn’t see him, with his legs crossed and his hat on the coat rack. “I’m truly sorry for what happened.” He spoke after Robyn finished speaking to her catatonic teammate. “I could not expect them to be there.”

“Who?” Robyn asked picking her head up off of the frame.

“Have you ever heard of the Leviathan?” Reddington asked handing her a new folder.

“You mean the Grimm type?” She asked opening the folder only to find a single silver ring engraved with a Nevermore with its wings raised and two scimitars crossed beneath their talons.

“Many years ago a man by the name of Hobbes wrote a book which stated that man is naturally evil and must be controlled by an absolute monarch. He believed that with one absolute, yet just ruler could bring balance to the world. He called it the Leviathan.” Reddington explained as Robyn examined the ring some more. “There have been rumors about a man who seeks to make this a reality.”

“Who is he?” She asked placing the ring back in the folder.

“I have no idea.” Reddington explained uncrossing his legs and leaning over the bed. “What I do know is that he is connected to Voron in some way.”

“So you are saying Opal was sent by Voron?” 

“No,” he said pointing to the envelope, “every Voron agent wheres that ring around his or her’s finger. It symbolizes their marriage to the cause. Opal wasn’t wearing one.”

“So how do we track down his employer?” Robyn said placing the envelope into her bag.

“His rifle.” The owl faunus explained handing another file to her. “Bring these to the Laura Armories store in Vale. The person there can identify the ballistics and tell you who the maker is.” 

Robyn nodded her head as she got up out of her seat, kissed Luthor on the forehead, and turned to the door. “Also Professor Ozpin from Beacon wants to meet with you. He also wants to talk to the others as well individually.” Robyn took note of that as she pushed the door open to meet the wall of reporters. She pushed her way through ignoring their constant questions and made it to the elevator without an incident. 

On the way down, she put the address to the gun store into her scroll to bring up directions. The door opened as the data opened on her screen and she walked out into the crowded waiting room. She walked out through the door as she pulled up her hood and walked down the sidewalk as the sky let lose its load and pelted the city with rain.

* * *

 

Location: Barracuda Desert, Menagerie

Date: 2/22/3004

Time: 13:00

Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie stalked through the desert with the city in sight. They could see the collapsing skyscrapers that were falling apart from the constant bombing. The high winds were dragging pounds and pounds of sand across the air and into the faces of the three soldiers.

“Captain!” Charlie called out to Alpha. “We have a situation here!”

“Misson critical?” Alpha asked through the sand storm.

“No sir!” Charlie called back.

“Then take it up the chain, sergeant.”

“Yes sir. Bravo?”

“Yes Charlie?” Bravo asked. “What’s your status?”

“My status is chaffed.”

“Did you say chaffed, Sergeant?”

“Yes sir. A local airborne insurgency has just infiltrated the Atlas zone designated as ‘my pants’.” Charlie called to Bravo.

“Shut up,” Bravo taunted, “Jackass.” 

As they approached the city, Alpha turned to them. “Welcome to Menagerie, gentlemen.”

“Yep, still a shit hole.” Charlie commented gazing over the somehow still operating city.

“How far away are we from the contact?” Alpha asked Bravo.

“800 yards.” Bravo replied checking his Mission computer that was strapped to his wrist.

Alpha turned to Charlie and pointed at him. “In 800 yards we’ll know who’s more full of shit. You or the intel.”

“You know if I wasn’t a hardened killing machine, that might have hurt.” Charlie taunted his commander. “Why are we out here any way?”

“Have you ever heard of Colonel Conrad?” Alpha asked his underling.

“The guy who defected?” Bravo interrupted.

“Yeah, our job is to eliminate him.” Alpha explained as they dropped into a highway leading into the city. The streets were lined with wrecked cars and busses. Sometimes there were a few corpses still in their seats where they were attacked by the rebels. “Just think of it as a paid vacation.”

“Well for future reference, I prefer my beaches with a 3:1 sexy women to dead body ratio.” Charlie joked as he passed by a bombed out check point. “Were these once humans?”

“I think so,” Bravo said looking over a group of corpses lining up at the checkpoint, “they wouldn’t be that brutal to their own kind.”

“Charlie, do you ever hear the shit that comes out of your mouth?” Alpha asked sarcastically.

“No sir.” He responded while ducking under a bus. “I feel it messes with my flow.”

The three soldiers continued to walk through the barren road until they saw a patrol of faunus soldiers walking along the roofs of various shelters and cars. Each soldier flew to any form of cover before they could be seen. “They haven’t seen us yet.” Alpha whispered. “Silencers on!” They reached into a pocket on their uniforms and pulled a black cylinder from the pouch and attached them to the barrels of their M4s.

Alpha raised three fingers and began counting down. When he reached zero, they rose up from cover and shot three guards who were away from the others. They moved forward and took out the others without raising the alarm. As they finished off the patrol they found the main area they were guarding, a small shed with people inside. They found the keys to the door on the body closest to the structure and opened the door.

* * *

 

Location: Laura Armories, Vale City, Vale

Date: 4/3/3024

Time: 15:30

Robyn pushed open the door to the rather large gun shop. The neon sign hanging outside said Laura Manufacturing in large green letters. She walked through rows of weapons, mods, and armor to reach the desk at the other side of the storefront. Behind the desk was a large man inspecting various weapons and ammo types with a magnifying glass.

“Are you the one I need to talk to to identify a weapon?” Robyn asked as the man looked up and at the assassin.

“No,” he said, “that’s Edward’s job. I can have him look at it the next time he’s in the store.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have to the weapon on me.” She explained handing him the folder. “But, I do have this.”

“I’ll send these specs to him when I’ve got the chance.” He explained as he placed the file under his desk. “It will be another 3 days before he can get a definite answer.”

“Also I was looking to have this customized.” She explained placing her TT-33 on the table.

“Tokarev TT-33,” The clerk said picking up the gun and pulling back the slide, “7.62x25mm semi auto.”

“What can you do to it?” She asked.

“How about custom grips, weighted barrel, custom silencer, and make the operations ambidextrous.”

“Deal.” Robyn quickly handed him a card with a number for Reddington to him to call plus six hundred in Lien to pay for the upgrades, and turned on her heels. She walked past a few Beacon students, fresh out of class judging by the fact that they had not changed out of their uniforms, looking through the Huntsmen only sections for weapon upgrades. She gave them a small sneer at their inability to handle the worlds problems now and just wait for a stupid piece of paper telling them they had waisted four years of their lives for less than adequate training. 

She pushed open the door and walked back out into the rain. Her vest and shorts dimmed to a deeper maroon from their normal red with the darkening water. She had walked for about four blocks back in the general direction of the hospital when she was approached by a black SUV. The door opened to reveal a middle aged blonde woman with a white blouse and purple cape, sitting next to her was an older man in a green suit.

“Ms. Hochrote, we need to have little talk with you.” The man in the green suit spoke as waved her in. Recognizing Professor Ozpin from Operation: Nightfire, she climbed into the car and closed the door behind her. 

“Professor’s.” She greeted them curtly.

“Robyn, we know of you and your teams actions, and we are impressed.” Ozpin began as his assistant brought up file footage from various missions they had performed on her scroll.

“How did you get those?” She asked looking at the screen. “Those are classified.”

“I’m a headmaster.” Ozpin explained. “We know everything that happens in our kingdoms.”

“What do you want?” She asked the car began to move again in the direction in which she was walking.

“I’m extending an invitation to Beacon for you and your team.” Ozpin explained handing an envelope to her. “We know someone is gunning for you and we want to help protect you.”

“What if we say no?” She asked frowning at what she viewed as a personal insult to her and her squad.

“Well we can’t guarantee your safety.” His assistant joined in. “We know the people who after you; you can’t hope to run from them, you can’t hope to fight them, you can’t hide forever.” 

Robyn ripped open the door out into the rain. “Who said anything about hiding?” She leapt out onto the sidewalk and rolled when she hit the ground only to get some more mud and water onto her clothes. She turned and walked to the hotel that she was staying at to get a new change of clothes and wash the current ones.

 


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

Location: Vale General Hospital, Vale City, Vale

Date: 4/8/3024

Time: 13:11

Robyn was busy sleeping on one of the sofas in the room when the beeping started. She jolted up and quickly ran to the bed to check what was happening. The brainwave monitor was bursting to life showing signs of major brain activity. She grabbed the nurse call button hanging off the side of the frame and pressed the small red button. 

Within seconds, three nurses and two doctors slammed open the door and they ran into the room. One nurse checked the pulse, another brought in various needles filled with mysterious fluids, the doctors were checking each of the machines and began checking the needles for the right amount. 

Robyn stood their and waited as Luthor’s eyed flickered open. The red and yellow orbs began to look around and take in his surroundings. He began to tense up when he realized he wasn’t wearing his glasses in front of all these strangers. He tried to lunge at one of the doctors as the nurse carrying the needles tried the get cap off of the needle. Robyn disarmed the nurse almost braking her wrist in the process. She then used a lot of Aura to grab Luthor and slam him back into the bed. 

“They’re not here to hurt you.” She explained holding both of his wrists and using her legs to prevent him from moving his lower half. 

“They saw my eyes!” He screamed as he continued to thrash about. 

“Look, you need to calm down.” She said slapping him a few times. “You just woke up and you can’t get too excited.” 

Luthor slightly relaxed and looked around the room. “What am I doing here?” He asked as Robyn relaxed and got off the bed allowing him to sit up in the bed. 

“You were shot.” The first doctor whose ID identified him as Dr. Jaune Baker. “A .50 caliber musket ball hit a .50 anti-material round that was stuck in your armor.” 

“You’ve been out for a couple of weeks between surgeries and the aura coma.” Robyn explained as she settled into a nearby chair. “They had to remove the damaged plate, and use artificial bone to fill in all your cracks and holes.”

As she finished talking the door opened and a tall blind man dressed in a freshly pressed suit walked in and showed his card to the doctor’s. “Victor Diavolo.” He spoke. “I’m Mr. Hellsing’s lawyer.” He felt his way to a nearby chair and placed his cane on the night stand. 

Knowing he was stable, the doctors and the nurses left the room to give the three their privacy. “Luthor, I need to talk to you.” The blind man spoke after they had left the room and he removed his glasses to reveal his heavily scarred eyes. “You’ve become the news story of the century. Every newspaper from here to Menagerie wants a piece of you.”

“How did they find out?” Luthor asked pressing the button that would raise the back of his bed so that he could sit comfortably.

“One of the EMTs who drove you here from the mine called a local right wing paper with pictures and everything.” He explained while pulling out a newspaper and placing it on the bed. “Within hours the internet was on fire with the story. The Vytal Council still hasn’t discussed you yet, but there are rumors that you could have your Huntsmen license removed. The public feels threatened by a Grimm defending them.”

“So what do I do now?” Luthor asked with genuine concern. 

“The hospital can let you out today because your body in great condition considering the circumstances.” Victor said passing a freshly tailored suit to Luthor. The tag on it read, ‘from Coryn’. “And you’ll need to be snuck out of the hospital and into the hotel in which Robyn is staying at to hide you.”

Robyn covered her eyes and Victor deactivated his semblance as Luthor removed his hospital gown and began to dress in his suit. “I’ve already signed the papers for your release.” Victor explained as Luthor buttoned up his shirt. 

As Luthor finished tying his tie and slipped into his shoes, he cracked his neck and shifted to become Nolan Porfirio. “I’m sure Nolan wouldn’t mind me stealing his face for a couple of miles.” He explained as his voiced shifted higher to match the stick users own. His suit, custom in its design, shifted to a more casual hoodie and ripped jeans. 

Robyn walked over to the door and opened it only to be flooded with reporters. She, Victor, and Luthor pushed their way through with them completely oblivious to the fact that they were smuggling their target out from under their noses. They approached the elevator and pressed the button. “I can’t hold the disguise any longer.” Luthor whispered to Robyn as they waited for the machine.

“Okay,” Robyn responded, “there is a laundry cart right here, get behind it.” Luthor crouched behind the cart where he dropped his disguised and began to breathe heavily. After about thirty more seconds, the doors slid open and Luthor quickly slipped in and hid by the outside wall to make sure no one can see him. 

Victor and Robyn followed him into the chamber and pressed the button for the first floor. “Can you make a partial disguise, maybe just change the face?” Robyn asked as Luthor dropped to the ground grasping his chest tightly.

“Maybe.” He answered as he got to his feet and formed the face of some White Fang soldier he had killed a while back. The door opened on the ground floor and the three of them walked out through the lobby. The room was crowded with various future patients and visitors who were trying to get through the reporters to find their loved ones. 

They met no resistance on their way to the revolving door in which regular people were walking through and the skiing doors that the EMTs were using. The nurses at the front desk gave them a quick nod as the walked into the cylinder. They pushed the bar and slid themselves a high circle out onto the street. 

Various ambulances and cabs lined the side walk outside the building with dozens of humans and Faunus walking down the street to their various destinations. They turned to the left and walked down the street. “Victor,” Luthor began as they had a couple of minutes before they reached the hotel, “if your semblance allows you to sense the world around you, why do you need the cane?”

“Same reason you can’t keep a disguise too long.” He responded keeping a good pace with the other younger huntsmen. “It gets tiring.” They spent the last couple of blocks in silence gathering a few stares, but no interruptions from the people around them. 

They arrived at the Nokian Hotel after five minutes of constant walking. Luthor was struggling to maintain his semblance and stay stable so they quickly cross the large lobby to the elevators. The doors opened and they shoved Luthor into the lift and quickly closed the door without causing too much of a disturbance. 

As soon as he was in the clear, Luthor dropped his disguise and dropped to the ground. He clutched his chest in obvious pain and began to breathe heavily. He waved away help from Robyn and Victor tried his best to analyze Luthor’s body. His chest was too heavy for his condition and he needed to lay down and relax without too much exertion on his Aura. When the doors opened on the Penthouse level of the hotel, Victor and Robyn each took a side to support the Grimm between them and carried him down the hall. 

Robyn reached into her breast pocket in her vest and pulled the room key and pressed it to the lock. The lock disengaged with a click and Victor pushed it open. They carried him through the living room and to the door labeled ‘Luthor’. Robyn turned the knob and turned on the lights inside. They were about five feet from the bed and carried him across the room. With a bit of a struggle they lifted him onto the mattress and loosened his tie. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow if you need me.” Victor explained as he exited the room. “You know my number if you must call me.”

As soon as the older huntsman closed the door, Robyn crawled onto the bed and cuddle up close to Luthor. She placed her head on his chest plate as slowly as possible. This was followed by a grunt of pain from the Grimm. “Other side.” He growled as Robyn jumped up. She walked around the bed and lay down on that side. 

He reached for the remote for the tv in front of the bed and pressed the on button. The screen flickered into existence and began to display the news that was running at this hour. He began to flip through the channels showing various shows and movies while his right claws began to run up Robyn’s back through her shirt. 

“So what happened after I was shot?” Luthor asked turning off the TV after finding nothing to watch. 

“I found him.” Robyn explained. “He was trying to hide in Mistral. I had to use your weapon to shoot out his knee.”

“Good girl.” He commented patting her on the head.

“I thought I was the leader of this unit?” She sarcastically asked. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He sarcastically responded. “But most teams have their leader in the first letter of the title. And the last time I checked, I was first.” 

“Fuck you.” She growled giving him the finger.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what Annabeth thinks we’re doing right now.” Luthor joked.

“Shit!” Robyn said getting up quickly. “I forgot to tell them that you woke up!” She rushed out of the room as Luthor through his head back onto the pillow and tried to relax.

* * *

 

Location: Professor Ozpin’s office, Beacon Academy, Vale

Date: 4/8/3024

Time: 14:00

Classes were done for the day, the chaos caused by the incident caused minimal damage to the campus and thus class was able to resume quickly afterward with the help of a few construction workers and a very pissed off Professor Goodwitch. He had once heard two students joking about how if we could travel into space, the first person we should send was Glynda so she could fix the moon. He had called a meeting with himself, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow to discuss the latest in world events. They all were standing next to him in the elevator riding to the top of the tower of Beacon. The doors slid open as the lift arrived at its destination. 

“I was wondering you all would finally show up.” A voice called out through the darkened room. Nothing but the sound of the clicking gears that lined the ceiling sounded for a few seconds. “Well what are you waiting for?”

Glynda flicked the light switch revealing Reddington sitting at her boss’ desk surfing through the computer for random data. “Ryan, what do you want?” Ozpin calmly asked as Reddington got up from the desk. 

“A little bird told me you were trying to recruit my men to your school.” He explained with some barely hidden anger. 

“We know what’s coming, Ryan,” Ironwood explained taking his friends side, “Team LIAR is not ready for this kind of war.”

“Do you not think I already know what you are planning to do?” Reddington taunted. “You can’t take Him on with sledgehammer that your armies and schools provide, you need a scalpel. I’m the surgeon and LIAR is the scalpel.”

“Well your scalpel almost caused an economic collapse!” The drunken teacher named Qrow growled out with scotch on his breath.

“Do you think He cares! He would take out anything or anyone without a care of the after effects.” The owl explained as he began pacing around the room. “We are playing into His hands. We need to cut them off before He takes a hold.”

“Let them make their own decisions, Reddington.” Glynda berated him. “They’re not your servants, they’re just children!”

“Says the people actively turning children younger than this into weapons of mass destruction.” Ryan countered pointing to Qrow.

“Ryan, I would like for you to leave now and please let your Team decide on their own.” Ozpin ordered calmly while sitting at his desk drinking his coffee.

“Yes, Ozpin.” The information broker bowed and left the room. Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow just stood there shocked on how easily he had made the most powerful criminal on Remnant do what he asked.

Location: Prison Camp, 20 miles from Menagerie

Date: 2/22/3024

Time: 13:30

Charlie pushed open the door and quickly assessed the room he had entered. He was soon followed by Bravo and Alpha as they walked calmly with their weapons holstered into the structure. Inside the building were cages just barely high enough to let most people sit comfortably. Inside them were hundreds of humans who were barely fed and beaten regularly. 

“We’re safe!” One shouted from his cage. The others soon cheered. “Are you here to kill Al Aswad?” He asked the soldiers as they approached him.

“Who?” Bravo asked looking at the man who could barely sit up in a cage that gave him barely a few inches to move laterally.

“Colonel Conrad, has taken the name Almawt Al Aswad, when he defected.” Alpha explained. “He tries to pass himself off as a native by wearing a owl mask.” 

The leader turned to the man in the cage. “Where can we find him?” 

“We don’t know.” He explained. “Please just let us out of here!”

Bravo searched the office of the building for three minutes before returning with a set of keys dangling from his fingers. Charlie took them and began the long process of figuring out which key went to which lock. As the doors swung open, people began to crawl out and stretch out their backs to relieve the pain caused by the tight enclosures. 

“Head as far from the city as possible and activate this.” Alpha explained handing them an Infrared Signal generator. “We’ll call command to pick you up.”

The newly freed humans went to various room and grabbed as much weapons, ammo, food, and water as they could carry and rushed out of the area. Charlie grabbed his radio and dialed the frequency for their commanders who were safely out of firing range of Menagerie artillery. “Command, this is Sargent Charlie, do you copy, over?” He spoke into the tiny device.

“Charlie, this is command, what is your situation?” A deep voice called form the other side.

“We’ve got prisoners heading out into the desert towards the shore, can you pick them up?” Charlie asked.

“Copy that.” Command responded as they heard him in the background shouting orders at various soldiers. Charlie returned his radio to the strap of his backpack and grabbed his rifle that was hanging at his waist. 

“Okay we have confirmation that Conrad is in the city somewhere.” Alpha began as they exited the prison. “We just need to find a way in and locate him.”

They spent the next five minutes drudging along through the thick sand passing by more ruined highways and the cars of those who tried to escape the city. After about two miles of marching nonstop, they decided to set up camp near some old utility poles with loud speakers perched precariously atop them. They forced open the door of a ruined bus that managed to keep most of its tinted windows in, and used it to lay out their sleeping bags and gear. After they had eaten a quick dinner of freeze dried rations, they each curled into their own temporary beds and drifted off to sleep in the chill of the desert night.

 


	4. The Shop

Chapter 4: The Shop

Location: Warehouse 23, Warehouse District, Vacuo

Date: 8/21/3024

Time: 19:20

The armory that she handed the specifications to hand come up with only one answer on who could have made the rifle. _The Shop, it had to be the fucking Shop!_ Robyn thought as she pulled herself out of the water and pressed herself next to a crate. She kept on cursing internally as she began to tear off her wetsuit revealing her clothes underneath and Isaac pulled himself out of the water. He didn’t mind getting his clothes wet knowing the Vacuo heat would just dry them before the operation had to start.

The Shop is kind of like a flea market, but instead of a bunch of old people searching for tacky knick knacks, you got some of the worlds most wanted searching for a new way to give each other a new asshole. The council had been trying to go after the Shop for years, but every time they got close, they just disappeared again. Reddington, using information that they had forced out of Solomon Greco, the arms dealer that they had captured four months ago, he was able to give the location of one of their current warehouses.

Reddington gave this specific position because he left a drop with their weapons inside of an x-ray proof case, so that it could go through most scanners and come up as holding some generic air travel effects. 

Robyn pulled the case from its hidden area and passed it between them. Isaac was the one with the combination and he quickly dialed it into the keypad on the side of the case. Robyn was told only the location and Isaac was only told the combination for secrecy reasons so that no one would ever know either if they were captured. The black lid popped open revealing a black foam interior with the Welrods placed in the form of a rectangle with six magazines to the side of it. Above it was the crossbow in the form of a kusarigama with a customized TT-33 placed beside the curve of the blade. 

Isaac picked up his pistols and sent a sonar pulse through the weapons to check for any damage from the transfer. After moving the slides a couple of times, he grabbed two magazines and placed them into the proper slots. Robyn grabbed her gun and loaded it. She pulled back the slide to load a round, and placed it in a hip holster. She grabbed the blade and reassembled it into its crossbow form. 

As she placed the weapon into its back holster, Luthor called out over their radios. “I have six contacts on the front door.” He explained while the click of a safety disengaging snapped in the background. 

“Silencer?” Robyn asked in response.

“Sinon’s is broken. I’m the trigger man for now.” He explained. 

“Are you sure your’s is powerful enough?” Isaac asked he applied his blindfold. 

“They’re wearing light armor and no helmets.” He explained. “7.62x51mm is big enough.”

“Okay when they’re down, you need to get inside as fast as you can.” Robyn explained. “We can’t risk an alarm.”

“Roger.” He signed off just as the recognizable sound of a semiautomatic silenced rifle pinged out in the night, and then five more before the rifle was quite. Robyn and Isaac snuck over to the hanger bay doors where no guard was standing and all the cameras were pointed away. Isaac removed a pair of lock picks from one of the thigh pockets in his pants. He placed the long thin tool under the hooked tool and slid them both into the tumbler lock. 

He sent a pulse through the door and quickly figured how high to set the pins. After ten seconds of fidgeting the tools against the pins, Isaac twisted the tools causing the lock to click open. They quickly and quietly opened the door and crept inside to face a pile of crates. They took cover low enough to make sure that no patrolling guards could see them.

“Daredevil,” Robyn whispered, “anything going on here?”

“Hagsfiend has just entered as a guard through the north service entrance.” He explained as he concentrated. “An unidentified boat is parked in the dry dock. They’re loading it with bombs and guns.” 

Robyn pressed her finger to her radio and called to everyone. “Sinon, I need you on a boat, we could have a potential shipment heading out soon. If it gets out there, sink it.” 

“Roger that!” He called excitedly at the proposition of blowing something up. 

“Hagsfiend, I need an ID on who’s buying.”  

“Confirmed.” He called from the other side.

“Daredevil, you stay here and keep overwatch.” She said pointing at the blindfolded assassin. “I want news if anyone has entered the building. I’ll hack what ever computers they have to see if they’ve got any intel.”

Robyn became invisible and crept across the open floor purposely changing her path and sliding between guards so that know one would know that there was a girl sneaking through their base without their knowledge. She reached the metal staircase which had very few lights illuminating it. Knowing she would be fine, Robyn dropped her cloak and crouch climbed the stairs.

She placed her feet on each step one at a time taking time to make sure she wasn’t making too much noise. The stairs were about fifty feet in length and made of quickly produced corrugated steal. Loud, weak, and cheap, it’s security on a budget. 

As she surmounted the last step, she came face to face with a small control room with a massive computer drive in the center of it. She looked around and saw that all of the security cameras were thermal imagers, which caused one big problem. Though she can mask her thermal signature, but she can’t be invisible to the naked eye at the same time. She saw that there were no guards currently in the room, so she quickly opened the door and switched off the light to make sure no one outside the room could see her. 

She reached the main terminal on the end of the room facing the outside wall of the warehouse and pulled her scroll from one of the pockets in her vest. She plugged it into the slot at the top of the keyboard and downloaded the trojan that she was given by Reddington. The virus was designed to be virtually undetectable by most top anti-virus software and could download everything that passed through that computer. 

A green loading bar showed up on the holographic display and filled in under thirty seconds and gave a very quiet beep to alert the hacker that the program had been uploaded. She pressed a finger into her earpiece and whispered, “The trojan is in.” 

“Good.” Reddington responded. “We are getting the data now.” Robyn pulled out her pistol and approached the door. She opened it and slipped out back onto the staircase, not before she flicked back on the lights. 

* * *

 

Location: Main floor, Warehouse 23, Warehouse District, Vacuo

Date: 8/21/3024

Time: 12:27

Luthor stood as still as he possibly could trying not to draw attention to himself from the either the Shop guards or the mysterious soldiers dressed in black body armor and black gas masks with red lenses. After all the equipment that they seemed to be purchasing was loaded onto the boat, a man in a white Atlas uniform walked out of the boat and various Shop members retreated into the shadows. 

The man was surrounded by taller soldiers dressed in black uniforms and armed with advanced XM8 rifles. Luthor couldn’t see the face of the leader from where he was standing, but he could definitely see how much he stands out. As the group finished getting off the gangplank, a man in a freshly pressed suit approached the group and motioned for them to follow him into a meeting room. 

“I have visual on a man in an Atlas uniform and a man in a suit entering a board you.” Luthor whispered into his radio.

“Follow them.” Robyn whispered back.

As they entered into the chamber, Luthor slipped into the background behind the suit, who he guessed was one of the Shop’s directors. The room had a low light level to block any view of either party. Only outlines spoke quietly to each other, discussing prices and products. 

Sitting on the other end were three silhouettes which he assumed to be the men from the boat. The director passed a paper from one end of the table to another so it came to the hands of the man in the center of the other end. The paper was grasped by a pair of cold metal hands which shown a small flashlight over the document. After passing over the paper several times, the flashlight turned off and the figure turns to the man to his left. 

“I hope you find the contract to your liking?” The director asked softly as the two men on the other end conversed.

The man to the left of the reader stood to speak on behalf on the man in the center. “He has come to the decision that He wants to change this agreement.”

“We believe that this contract is the best we can offer.” The Shop director explained in defense of his document.

“He believes that you are not giving Him the best deal on weapons.” The speaker said. “These targeting computers are so old that not even Vacuo would use them!”

“We haven’t received the latest in Atlas tech yet!” The director spoke calmly explaining his predicament.

The man in the center reached out his hand and touched the sleeve of the speaker who was beginning to argue. “Sorry, my Lord.” He whispered. “We’ll take the deal.”

The man in the center picked up a pen and signed the paper. “We’re glad to make you our customers once again.” The director explained picking up the contract that had been signed and passed along to the other side of the table. The director folded the contract and placed inside the pocket of his suit. 

The director walked out followed by his guards, which Luthor followed no to be suspicious, and closed the door hind them. The assassin then walked throughout the floor area of the warehouse and examined various crates that lay open on the floor. He took mental images of the contents which included various rifles that mix the old and new in one package, various missiles, and various drones which were now highly illegal. 

Within five minutes of the meeting departing, the buyers left the meeting room and headed back towards their boat. They moved so quickly that Luthor was only able to memorize their uniforms so that he could use them later on if need be. The engines on the motorized yacht roared to life as the engines being burning the dust that they contained, and the doors leading out into the harbor opened into the night. 

The driver on top of the ship placed the boat into forward and pressed down on the accelerator. The boat jerked a bit before pulling out of the building and out onto the water. Luthor pressed his finger against his radio and contacted Annabeth. “Sinon, I have confirmation that the buyer is leaving the warehouse.”

“Copy that.” She responded as he finished speaking. “I have a visual positive of the boat.”

“Sink them.” Robyn ordered from her position outside of the structure. Luthor turned on his heels and walked to the door he had entered through. He dropped his disguise noticing that no one was around and began to walk back across the street. The quiet night was interrupted when two loud shots rang out followed by a large explosion coming from the vicinity of the harbor. 

“Sinon, what the fuck was that?” Robyn screamed over the radio. Luthor figured it was time to get the heck out of Dodge and made a run for a nearby cafe that was still open at this time of night.

“Sorry,” She called back in a voice that hinted regret, “I didn’t know that HEAT ammo was that powerful!”

Luthor could hear sirens rushing towards their position. He ducked into an alley and tried to hide in a darkened doorway. He peered out into the street and saw APCs rushing down towards the warehouse and one stopped right before the alley. He looked closer at the truck and saw that it had a Vytal Council logo etched into the side of its armor. The door on the back of the car opened and five soldiers jumped out and approached the alley. Luthor pressed the panic button on his radio which allowed all noise around to be fed to his squad. 

He reached into his coat and pulled his AKS-74u and and held the gun in the combat high position, ready to jump up into firing mode. “He’s down this alley!” He heard one of the soldiers shouted as they began to rush down the thin walkway. “Luthor Hellsing, aka Luthor Temno, you  and your squad are under arrest under the orders of the Vytal Council.” 

Luthor clicked off the safety for the rifle and got ready fire from behind the cover. “Luthor, don’t.” Robyn’s voice explained quietly. “You can’t take them in your condition.” He stood there for another three seconds as the soldiers closed in on his position. “We knew it was coming. We can’t escape the Council anymore.” She explained. Luthor placed his rifle back into his coat and stepped out of his hiding place. 

The soldiers saw him and raised their rifles at him. The Grimm removed his coat and tossed it over to the leader of this squad. He then placed his hands on his head and got down onto his knees. Two soldiers slowly walked towards him and frisked him for anymore weapons, finding none, the placed a pair of Dust infused handcuffs around his hands that had been lowered to the small of his back.

He was led to the APC in the middle of the motorcade as the soldier holding his handcuffs in place read him his rights. He quickly looked around to see that the rest of his team being led to the same car, but not cuffed. 

As he got within five feet of the back of the armored vehicle, some soldiers pulled open the doors revealing a set of padded seats running the length of the car. Luthor’s hands were freed and he was led into the compartment where his hands were bound again in front of his body. His teammates were led inside after him and placed in the nearby seats. The doors slammed shut and the vehicle jumped to life.

* * *

 

Location: Master Bedroom, Schnee Sumer Home, Vale

Date: 8/22/3024

Time: 7:00

Weiss felt Ruby shiver against her skin in her sleep, rubbing her cheek adorably against the bare heiress. Weiss was always the first one of them to wake up, especially after what had happened last night between the two of them. She ran her fingers through the younger girls black and red hair as she smiled at the knowledge that Yang would most likely react to the news by ripping her head off and drop kicking it into orbit. 

Realizing that Ruby was cold because of being pressed up against her skin for too long, Weiss lifted the smaller girl to lay next to her. She gently poked her until her eyes opened and looked into her own.

“Today’s the day!” She whispered as Ruby yawned into the pillow. “Our senior year of Beacon!” She kissed the little reaper on the forehead before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Ruby lay there dumbfounded as she tried to force herself to wake up amidst the sheets that smelled of both of them.

Weiss’ mother had taken control of the company when Gunther Schnee was thrown in prison. Vale didn’t believe in capitol punishment and thus gave him life with out chance for parole for what he did, much to the anger of Atlas. Weiss asked her to give her and Ruby the family’s summer home in Vale to live in once they graduated Beacon and became full time huntresses. She give them the house immediately and the couple invited their teammates over to spend the summer vacation there with them.

She lay there for half an hour while she listened to Weiss take a shower singing the entire time. She briefly considered joining her, but dropped the idea almost immediately. When the water stopped, Weiss walked out of the bathroom and went to the dresser to retrieve the only set of clothes she had left in the house that weren’t packed into suitcases. 

“Go shower, we can’t have Blake ratting on us to Yang.” Weiss ordered as Ruby jumped from the bed and in a burst of her semblance, rushed directly into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

Weiss grabbed her various clothes and put them on in the same systematic way that she always dressed for the past 18 years. She pulled out her new jacket from the walk in closet, it was the same design as her old one, but instead of the Schnee emblem on the back, it showed a red rose surrounded by the spikes of a white snowflake.

Ruby finished her shower in about ten minutes and reentered the bedroom to also get dressed in her combat skirt and cape. As they finished dressing, they shared a final kiss as the door opened and Weiss’ butler walked in.

“Miss Schnee, breakfast is ready. The others are already downstairs in the dining room.” He explained from the crack in the door in which his head popped through. Weiss nodded as she took Ruby’s hand and walked through the door into the hallway. 

As they walked towards the stairs leading to the first floor, Blake appeared from the shadows and walked towards them. “I have half a mind to tell Yang.” She explained as she approached the two.

Ruby jumped at the interruption, “Blake, I thought you were with Yang!” She whispered.

“Do you really think that she can tell the deference between me and a shadow clone?” Blake explained joining them. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Weiss grabbed the cat faunus and shoved her against the wall.

“I’m just kidding.” Blake nervously spoke and she pushed Weiss away.

“You better be.” She explained as they all walked down the stairs. Blake, leaped out a nearby open window to sneak around towards the dining room to find that Yang was still sitting there cuddling the clone Blake had left for her when she broke off from her to speak to Weiss. Yang was slightly asleep at the table having already eaten her breakfast and was unconsciously chewing on ‘Blake’s’ ear. Blake dispersed the clone and crawled under Yang’s arms to take its place just as Weiss and Ruby entered the room. 

As Weiss took her place at the head of the table and one of the maids placed the mornings newspaper on the table before her as Ruby took a place to her right. She chuckled as she watched Blake try to eat her breakfast at the nearly uncomfortable angle she was in.

Weiss looked over the front page and was immediately drawn to one of the headlines. _Grimm Faunus Captured in Vacuo During Raid on Arms Dealer_. She poked Ruby and motioned her to read the paper with her. The news explained that when Vytal soldiers were raiding a suspected branch of an international arms dealer in Vacuo, they had also managed to Capture Luthor Temno and his squad. They are currently being transported to the island to face trial by the Huntsmen Council on Vytal. 

Ruby suddenly gained a concerted look on her face as she dropped back into her chair. “There’s nothing we can do for them.” Weiss explained taking her hand. “They’re on their own. This is what they do best.”

 


End file.
